


Broken words

by x_Athena_x



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL THE PLOT, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Blow Jobs, Dad Geoff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ryan, M/M, Mention of Joelay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Joel, War, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Athena_x/pseuds/x_Athena_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alliance of four kingdoms is about to be broken and a full-blown war is to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begaining

Geoff stared out a window. Looking over his kingdom as the sun raised. Jack slowly approached him but not getting to close giving the man his space. "Their be on their way soon, prepare the kingdom and cook up our traditional dish's for our guest."

Jack bowed "Of course sir." Jack straighten up again and looked over Geoff for a moment before speaking once again. "No need to worry sire, I'm sure the meeting will go while." He then turned to leave to go prepare the kingdom.

Geoff continue to look out the window. "I hope so." He spoke to himself.

\-----

Jack went to see Gavin first he got Gavin to make sure the entrance was clean and organized. Gavin jogged off to do so as Jack then went to the kitchen next. He told the chef what to prepare and ask if he needed anything or if anything was wrong was to go to him. He then went off to check up on Gavin, who was arguing with whom seemed to be one of the messenger. "Gavin!" Jack said foamy as he approached them.

Gavin signed loudly and looked to Jack throwing his arms in the air. "Jack, this guy is saying that the Rose king won't show." The messenger nodded.

"And what is the meaning of this?" Jack looked to the messenger who straighten up a bit.

"There was something that had came up." He held out a paper to Jack who took it and read over it thoroughly and huffed. 

"I see, how disappointing." Jack knew that Joel wrote this from the way it was written. He signed. No good, this meeting was about the Rose king and his kingdom. He had became king only 2 months ago and was doing well taking his father place... sort of. "I will let the king know, thank you messenger." The messenger bowed and left. Jack then left to let Geoff know. Jack went straight to the thrown room where Geoff was with his Queen, Griffin. "My sire!" Jack keeled before Geoff and Griffin and the straightened back up. 

Geoff turned away from Griffin to Jack with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "What is it Jack?"

"The Rose king had sent a messenger saying he won't be able to show." Jack handed the paper to Geoff. "Shell we cancel and rearrange for another time?"

Geoff had place his bottle down and read the paper over. He signed. "No. He has cancelled on us too much, it's best we talk with the kingdoms even if he doesn't show. He's always been quite at our meetings." He waved his hand at Jack.

"But sire, it's impotent he's here for this one, he'll need-" He shut his mouth when Geoff stood from his thrown.

"We're think of something but this meeting has to be done and over with. King Mogar has been very pushy and weary of our Rose king." Jack nodded. Geoff took his seat again and had picked up his bottle. "Now go and finish preparing the kingdom." Jack nodded once again and left.

\-----

Three king's seat at a table with their personal knight. The Mad King also knew at Ryan Haywood with his knight, Lindsay Tuggey. A young women had took in when she was just a girl. King Mogar, knew as Michael Jones with no knight, for he no need for one or so he says. And then king of kings, Geoff Ramsey with his knight, Jack Pattillo. Michael brought his fist down onto the table with his eyes narrowed. "Where is the Rose king? Let me guess he's not showing... again!"

Geoff nodded. "Yes, Ray won't be showing." Michael went to open his mouth but Geoff raised his hand to stop him. "But it's best we have this meeting and get this out of the way." Ryan nodded to this. Michael just tsked. "This meeting was only to happen to see how Ray is running thing's so far."

Michael huffed. "How do we do that when he's not here to talk to us about this. He's been hiding in his kingdom since he has become king!" 

Ryan had leaned in. "Michael does have a point Geoff. And not going to lie you have always babied him even before he had became king. You must not go easy on him, he is a king and must take up the responsibility's."

Geoff simply nodded and leaned back. "I know. I have been going easy on him, but you must remember where he comes from and how it is. Ray's father wasn't fully apart of our alliance. Their kingdom has always been quite and small. Ray's father has not fully been there to show him thing's but that's was good for us so I can mold him into what we need and for the better. He's a good kid but I must to take my time to bring him to his full expectations. You understand?" He looked to both Michael and Ryan. They both nodded. "Good. Now what I have heard is he has not been spending time doing swordsman ship or training. But has been taking care of his people and sorting thing's out."

Michael rested his face onto his palm. "From what you said earlier he does seem the type. But if I'm correct Joel is his guard yes? Hopefully he'll have Ray on training and such? Joel had did very well when by Ray's father side."

Geoff hummed in agreement. "Yes he is. Joel has always been very protective of him and by his side. From what I seen Joel has been very good at swordsman ship so Ray is in good hands." Geoff give a small smile. There was a knock at the door and then some servers had entered the room with drinks. They had placed down in front of everyone and then had placed the two bottles down in the center of the tabla and left as fast as they entered.

Michael had went to take a sip of his drink when Ryan spook. "Don't you think he's a little more then protective of him" Ryan smirked at Geoff, which cause Michael to almost spit out his drink from a small giggle that bubbled up. Geoff just shook his head. "Perhaps we should send someone over to do a little check up? See how he's training is like? If I may send Lindsay?"

Geoff gave a thoughtful look. Michael who had stopped giggling, he cleared his throat. " Whoa, whoa there. Ray doesn't know Lindsay meaning he'll be completely uncomfortable with her and if Joel is was protective of him as you said he'll be on her will be on her insistently and won't let her near Ray. If anything we should send Gavin. Ray and Joel know Gavin. Also him and Gav did use to hang out when growing up, yes?"

Geoff nodded. "We will send someone but it won't be Lindsay. Like Michael said to Joel it'll be a red flag and Ray won't like it. I don't know about Gavin though. He's very clumsy. Perhaps you'll go Jack?" Geoff looked over to Jack, who was on his left side. Jack thought about it then shook his head. "What, why not?"

"Gavin maybe clumsy but is very good with people and he know their culture." He pause before continuing. "If you remember before Gavin came here, he use to travel a lot, he was in the Rose kingdom for quite a time." 

Geoff basically down his drink and then looking to Jack nodding. "Yeah, I suppose so. I guess with that let's take a break and eat." With a snap of his finger his servers had come in with plates and platens of food.

\------

The meeting went well. Gavin was informed he was to leave the next day to the Rose kingdom. He was excited and nervous. He hasn't been there in forever! It was a very lovely place, it wasn't called the 'Rose kingdom' for no reason. They were known for their prosperity and garden works. I couldn't wait to be there and see Ray but this was business so he had to be a bit more serious then usual. Before leaving Jack and Geoff came to see him off. 

"Remember Gavin this is a business trip." Jack reminded him. "And since you never know what will happen out there Jeremy and Matt will be joining you." Looked behide toward Jeremy and Matt who give a small wave.

Gavin let out a small whine "But Jack I could do this alone, I'm sure no bloody idiot will mess with me and I take care of myself, I always have." Jack just shook his head, Gavin huffed. 

Geoff clap his hands on his shoulders and leaned in. "Don't worry buddy. We know you got this but please take them with you, it's for the best." Gavin looked to Jeremy and Matt once again and then signed and nodded. "Good boy." Geoff rifled his hair before pulling away and handed Gavin a latter. "Make sure to give that to Joel." Gavin nodded and packed it away. 

"Alright, I'll be off. Let's go guys!" Gavin called to the others. They jogged over to him and were ready. "See yeah later guys." They all then left. Unfortunately not knowing what will unfold soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin arrives and so does trouble..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this in over an year. But I found this half written on my laptop and deiced to fix it up and post it. Sorry if it's kinda bad, I got lazy. But I'm try and finish the story, I felt like I had lots going for this lol. I'm also update the tags and stuff. I might end this differently then I originally had in mind.

Joel swing open the doors to Ray room. Over in Ray's bed was a small ball that had rolled over and made a noise. Joel walked over and took hold of the blanks and pulled them off the bed. Ray whined as the blanks were pulled off. "Come on it's time to get ready."

Ray opened his eyes slowly and appeared at Joel. Joel stood firmly at the side of the bed with his arms crossed. Ray slowly sat up as a yawn escaped he's mouth. "But Joel I can't go. The people..."

Joel shook his head "Ray, you can't keep doing this. We said we're go this time."

Ray flopped back down onto the bed and pouted. "I hate being king." He mumbled

Joel leaned over Ray placing a small kiss to his forehead. "Come now it's not that bad and twice your doing good for a king." He ran his hand through Ray's hair. Ray let out a sign. Joel could hear someone approaching and quickly pulled away. "Now get up my king."

Ray sat up once again. A server knocked at the door before entering with Ray's breakfast. Joel then took his leave. Joel knew how he treated Ray wasn't right. It wasn't how one was suppose to treat their king. Joel would be lying to himself if he said he had no romantic feelings toward Ray. But he knew even if he wanted to act on those feelings thing's won't hold and it wouldn't be appropriate. Joel signed heavy to himself. It'll be something that he must contain.

\------

Not long later Ray and Joel were ready to leave for Achievement city. But then a young man had ran to over to them yelling. "M-my king! There's a group that arrived not too long ago causing trouble!"

Joel quickly turned to the young him. It wasn't odd for trouble like this to happen. People always thought they were a weak and very gentle kingdom. But they were soon approved wrong. Their kingdom wasn't for violence and were on good terms with everyone. But it didn't stop people from causing ruckus. "Where?"

The young man was pointed toward the marketing area. "They were getting rough and started destroy and taking thing's."

With that Joel was off, taking some guards with him and Ray following close behind. As they approached they could see a group of men arguing with a blacksmith and an elderly man and his seem to be grand daughter. The girl yelled at them as they started getting rough with her grandfather. One of the men grabbed her by her hair and yelled back. Joel quickly stepped in. "Hey! What's going on here!"

The man's attention was now on Joel. "Oh look who showed up boys!" The men laughed. "What's going on is this guy is trying to rip us off!"

Milies, the blacksmith gasped. "T-they tried to bargain with me but I told them no." Huffed. Milies leaned over to Joel a bit more and whispered. "I swear I saw their faces somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it."

One of the men laughed. "The price for these are far to high for such pity items."

Joel looked over each man. They did look familiar. "First release the girl and if their not to your liking then look else where."

The men shared a look and then a nodded was given. The man holding the young girl threw her forward. As he did so one started a fire and the others grabbed what they could before all taking off. The fire lit up fast. Joel quickly took off after them with another knight. Ray went to the girl and picked her up. He cradles her as best as he can and wipes at the tiny tears that had slipped down her small face. The grandfather came to his side worried. Ray smiled at him and handed him the girl. The knights rushed and grabbed water to put out the fire. It took a bit but they got it out in the end. 

Joel cursed at himself only now realizing that they were wanted men. They were known for going to different kingdoms and stealing, kidnapping and causing fires. The men tried to go sprat ways and zig zag around thing's to throw him off. But Joel had his eyes on the prize. The leader of the men. Joel believe he knew what way they planned to go and escape. He deiced to take a short cut and cut them off as the knight that was running with him continued after them from behind. Joel came to the end of the short cut and could see the leader coming around the corner. As he did Joel took him to the ground. They wrestled a bit but Joel had him down. The knight who was casing them came up and took the man away. Joel wiped the sweat from his brow. Perhaps it was best they stayed. He signed and made his way back to the 'scene' to check the damage. It wasn't to bad as far as he could see. Milies came up to him with a big smile. "Good work Joel! Guess what! King Ray said he will take care of the damages of the shops from the fire!" Joel wiped his head to Ray. His dear, soft heart king with the girl and grandfather. Joel shook his head with a smile. As much as he wanted to be mad he couldn't help but smile. Though this would mean there was more work on him now and he'll have to see how much money their be spending on the damages. 

\-------

Three day's later Gavin, Matt and Jeremy had arrived. They were greeted by some knights who took them to Joel. Gavin gave him the latter Geoff had gave him for Joel. Joel read it over and then took them to the garden where Ray was. When they entered the garden Ray was sat next to a rose bush. "Ray!" Gavin yelled to him as he ran over to him.

Ray looked up and was surprised to see Gavin. He smiled and jumped up and hugged him. "Gav! It's been forever!"

"I know." Gavin pulled away and looked over Ray. "Oh look at you boi! This place is just as lovely as you." Ray laughed. "Also, this is Matt and Jeremay! Geoff sent us to do a little check up!"

Ray looked Matt and Jeremy over. They stood awkwardly under his gaze. "It's nice to meet you both. Perhaps you should eat and rest. Your journey must have been tiring."

Matt and Jeremy looked to each other then too Gavin. Gavin just smiled and nodded to Ray. "Yeah, that'll be top."

Ray then led them to the great hall. Where they were brought food and drinks. After so they all headed off to bed. They spent two day's there so far. Gavin watched as Ray and Joel kept care of the people and how Ray would ether sneak away or find away out of working on his swordsman ship and such. He took note on how Joel acted and treated Ray. Not much other then that. But while they were all in the great hall someone unexpected had arrived. King Ryan, Lindsey and Burnie had arrived, Gavin didn't remember Geoff saying anything about Ryan and the others coming. He brushed it off and just thought maybe there was business between the two.

\----

Gavin, Ray, Joel, Ryan and Lindsey were sited by the garden. Looking over the city and it's people below. Joel kept eyeing Ryan. There was no warmth or welcome from him. Joel seemed on edge if anything. "Ray the flowers and sights here are amazing." Ryan said with a small smile. 

Ray smiled back. "I work hard on such." Ryan tsked. "Though how about your swordsman ship? I've heard you were not keeping to." 

Ray gave a small frown. "I think my king has been doing good so far in his training." Joel added in. Ryan looked Joel over and smirked. "Why are you here again?" Joel questioned. 

Gavin couldn't help but add in. "Yeah Geoff hadn't told me you were coming by as well to do a check up or such." 

Ryan continued to smile. "Ah yes. I actually wanted to bring up our country's trades and conditions with each other. Your father and I had talked about it but never came to a decision." 

Ray raised an eye brow and looked to Joel and then back to Ryan. "Oh and what was the decision?" Joel never brought this up to him nor was there anything left from his father speaking of which. 

Before another thing could be said there was suddenly was a loud horn heard. Joel got up and went to the edge and tried to see what was happening. An invasion is upon them and then he saw it. He had to squint but he saw it. A flag, the flag of Ryan's kingdom. Ryan gives a silent order to Lindsay. She moved fast and shoot an arrow at Joel as he turned to warn Ray. He was hit in his shoulder. Before Gavin can drew his sword Burnie hit's him in the chest nearly sending him off his feet and sword falling to the ground. Burnie got an hold on him, holding him down. Ray moved to grab the sword Gavin had dropped. He holds it firmly and brings it up towards Ryan but watches the others carefully. 

Ryan smirks at Ray. "Come now little rose prince. We both know how this is going to end." Ray grip tightens on his sword. Ryan just shakes his head and pulls out his own sword. "Let's see what the 'great' Joel has taught you then." They stare each other down for a good moment and then Ray went in. Their swords collide. Ray held his own for a good while but Ryan over takes him. Ryan goes in and grabs Ray by his neck. Ray quickly pulls a dagger and slices at Ryan arm causes him to drop him. Ray throws the dagger at Burnie who let's go of Gavin. Gavin quickly gathers himself and flees. Burnie who was about to chase him is stopped when Ryan holds up his hand to him. Ryan let's him go, he wanted him to get away.To give Geoff a warning. 

Ryan then turns to Ray who was on the floor. Ray has a small smirk on him. "What are you so proud of little rose?" Ryan watches him. "Even roses have thorns. watch yourself." He approaches Ray and he crawls back wards until his back hits the wall. Ryan knocks Ray out and takes him in as a poisoner, same for Joel. Gavin runs back to report to Geoff as fast as his leg can go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or such. I was rushing to get this done so I can post it haha. Feed back is appreciated and I hope you enjoy what's to come! (/0u0)/


End file.
